Anniversary
by honeybee67
Summary: Bagaimana jika perayaan hari jadi tahun ini membuat Naruto kesal tapi bahagia ? ' Spesial for SN days ... #HappySasuNaruDays :D SasuNaru SasuNaru


SasuNaru for SasuNaru Day

Disclaimer : SasuNaru milik MK Bukan saya

Cast : SasuNaru

Genre : Romance,Drama, hurt/comfort

Typos bertebaran tidak terduga, membosankan, alur

suka suka, bisa membuat pusing.

Rate : T

_SasuNaru_

Naruto seorang pemuda manis berambut pirang bermata biru indah serta memiliki tiga goresan di kedua pipinya menanbah kesan manis kini sedang menunggu

kekasihnya-Uchiha Sasuke- di apartement mereka.

Dengan kesal Naruto mondar-mandir tidak jelas kesana kemari. Menunggu kekasihnya yang gila kerja memang menyebalkan. Apa lagi Uchiha Crop. merupakan perusahaan besar yang memiliki cabang di negara-negara besar jadi mau tidak mau Sasuke yang merupakan salah satu pewarisnya harus ikut mengembangkan perusahaan keluarga.

Ah.. memikirkannya saja membuat Naruto bertambah kesal. Naruto berfikir andai kekasihnya itu dari kalangan biasa seperti dirinya pasti hari ini akan lebih menyenangkan karena merayakan hari jadian bersama-sama.

Naruto memandang kalender dengan sedih. 10 juli hari ini tepat hari minggu tapi kekasihnya sibuk, padahal Naruto sudah memasak banyak makanan kesukaan Sasuke tapi yang ditunggu tak kunjung datang.

"Sasuke kenapa belum pulang? padahal aku sudah menyiapkan banyak makanan untuknya" Naruto melirik kearah jam yang telah menunjukan jam 22:15.

"Dua jam lagi tanggal 10 akan berakhir tapi Sasuke belum pulang bahkan handphonenya tidak bisa dihubungi"

"Sepertinya tahun ini tidak akan ada perayaan" Ucap Naruto dan segera beranjak menuju meja makan untuk membereskan berbagai makanan yang sudah tertata rapih dari beberapa jam lalu.

Ckleck!

Suara pintu terbuka membuat Naruto segera berlari kearah pintu masuk dan Ia dapat melihat Sasuke berdiri disana dengan senyum tipis kearahnya. Hati Naruto yang sebelumnya sedih kini menjadi lega.

"Tadaima" Ucap Sasuke seraya melepaskan sepatu yang sejak pagi melekat di kakinya setelah itu Sasuke berjalan menuju kekasihnya yang sangat dia rindukan sejak pagi, salahkan saja berkas dan meeting di perusahaan yang menganggu di minggu pagi yang menurutnya akan menjadi minggu paling indah tapi harus jadi membosankan dan membuatnya menanggung rindu.

"Okaeru" Naruto segera menerjang Sasuke dengan pelukan selamat datang.

"Oh. Kau sangat merindukanku Dobe-koi. Sampai-sampai kau menyambutku dengan pelukan tidak seperti biasanya" Goda Sasuke dengan membalas pelukan kekasihnya. Sasuke sangat merindukan Naruto.

"Aku kira kau tidak akan pulang hari ini Suke, pagi-pagi sekali kau berangkat dan handphone mu sama sekali tidak dapat aku hubungi. Padahal aku memasak makan malam spesial untuk kita berdua" Ucap Naruto dengan nada sedikit merajuk dan tidak lupa melihat kearah Sasuke dengan mata berkaca-kaca seakan ingin menangis serta pipi yang di gembungkan membuat Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak memakan Naruto saat ini juga.

"Maafkan aku Naru, tadi pagi Itachi-nii menelepon ku karena ada masalah perusahaan yang mendesak lalu saat aku akan pulang ada meeting mendadak yang membuatku pulang telat bahkan sangat telat karena membuat kekasihku menunggu lama" Ucap Sasuke seraya mengacak rambut Naruto dan memgecup pelan kening Naruto dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Huh. Selalu saja begitu" Naruto memalingkan wajahnya pertanada Ia sedang sangat kesal karena merasa di nomer duakan oleh Sasuke. Sasuke membawa Naruto dalam pelukannya.

"Sudahlah. Lagi pula aku aku lembur hari ini agar bisa pergi liburan bersamamu" Ucap Sasuke lembut.

"Benarkah? Liburan kemana Suke ?" Tanya Naruto penuh harap dengan mata berbinar senang. Liburan adalah hal yang sangat Naruto inginkan apalagi hanya berdua dengan Sasuke.

"Iya, Dobe-koi. Happy Anniversary" Ucap Sasuke seraya mengecup bibir Naruto lembut.

"Kau ingat Sasuke. Ak-Aku kira kau lupa Sasuke. Happy Anniversary Sasuke" Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya dan menengelamkan kepalanya didada bidang Sasuke.

"Hn. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan hari yang sangat berharga dan penuh makna Sayang" Sasuke mengecup pucuk kepala Naruto lembut.

"Aku senang kau mengingatnya Sasuke. Eum~ Lebih baik kau mandi sekarang aku akan menghangatkan masakanku dulu" Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan segera beranjak menuju dapur untuk menghangatkan masakan walaupun yang sebenarnya untuk menyembunyikan rona

merah dipipinya serta rasa bahagia karena Sasuke selalu mengingat hari jadi mereka.

Tapi baru benerapa langkah Naruto berjalan sepasang tangan kekar milik Sasuke telah melingkar di perutnya. Hug back dari Sasuke menghentikan langkan Naruto.

"Sas.. lepas..kan.." pinta Naruto dengan terbata. Jantung Naruto berdebar kencang karena pelukan tiba-tiba dari Sasuke.

"Hn"

"Ayolah Teme. aku harus memanaskan masakan yang aku buat tadi sore untuk mu"

"Hn"

"Teme~~"

"Baiklah tapi kau harus mendengarkan aku lebih dahulu" Pinta Sasuke.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Naruto memandang Sasuke heran.

"Maukah Kau menikah denganku?" Tanya Sasuke serius dengan menunjukan sepasang cincin indah dihadapan Naruto yang masih mencerna perkataan/permintaan Sasuke.

"Tapi, aku rasa aku tidak butuh jawabanmu Naru-chan" ucap Sasuke membisikannya di telinga Naruto.

"A..pa.. Ma..ksudmu..." tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Besok kita akan menikah Naru-chan" Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terdiam menuju kamar mandi.

1%

5%

10%

15%

25%

40%

70%

100%

"Gyaa... apa maksudmu teme ? Aku belum menjawab 'mau' kan " Teriak Naruto frustasi karena pernyataan sepihak sang kekasih untuk menikah besok. Memangnya mempersiapkan pernikahan itu mudah.

"Kan sudah aku katakan, aku tidak membutuhkan jawabanmu dan juga persetujuanmu Naru-chan" Balas Sasuke dari pintu kamar mandi membuat Naruto makin kesal.

"Seharusnya aku tidak menjadi kekasihmu Uchiha Sasuke-teme cap pantat ayam yang menyebalkan dan seenaknya sendiri." Runtuk Naruto tanpa menyadari seringaian seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang kini telah berada dihadapanya.

"Tapi kau sudah menjadi kekasihku bahkan besok kau akan menjadi 'istri' dari Uchiha Sasuke yang tampan ini" Ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang sangat percaya diri.

"Kau menyebalkan Teme" Naruto cemberut manambah kebahagiaan Sasuke.

"Oh, ya Naru-chan. Liburan yang aku janjikan tadi adalah honeymoon kita sampai kau mengandung Uchiha Junior sayang. Dan dipastikan liburan kali ini akan lama dan menyenangkan"

Deg

Deg

Jantung Naruto berdebar kencang mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Perlahan kedua pipi Naruto merona merah karena malu dan tentu saja kesal.

"Aku membencimu, Uchiha" Naruto berlari menuju kamar mereka dan segera membating pintu kamar dengan keras.

"Bahagianya hatiku ini. Anniversary tahun ini sangat menyenangkan" Sasuke berjalan santai menuju kamar mereka.

Cklek!

"Uchiha keluar dari kamar sekarang!" Teriak Naruto kesal.

"Aku hanya ingin istirahat sayang" ucap Sasuke enteng.

"Tenang saja hari ini aku tidak akan memakanmu karena besok kau harus berjalan dengan baik"

Sasuke berbaring di samping Naruto dan segera terlelap.

"Aku kesal padamu Sasuke" Ucap Naruto dan segera menutup kedua matanya agar cepat tertidur.

"Aku tau dan aku sangat bahkan sangat mencintaimu Naruto Uchiha"

Naruto tersenyum bahagia lalu memeluk Sasuke dengan erat.

"Terima kasih Uchiha Sasuke. Aku mencintaimu"

Mereka terlelap dalam kebahagiaan.

_The end_

Karena saya tidak ada ide jadilah ff ini untuk anniversary-nya SasuNaru.. happy SasuNaru day ..


End file.
